


I'm scared how much this is going to hurt.

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	I'm scared how much this is going to hurt.

Adeline stumbled in the front door of her apartment, dropping her bag before collapsing just inside.

With one leg she kicked the door closed behind her and rolled over on her side, coughing violently. Dark red splattered across the worn wooden floor next to her mouth and she watched it pool with her one good eye. 

She could still hear the last words she said echoing in her throbbing head.

  
 _"I'm not gonna lie. I'm scared how much this is going to hurt."_


End file.
